obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Brookes
:Genuine blond and Miss Wet T-shirt on campus, Amy Brookes is partly responsible for the suspicious stickiness of many a bed sheet belonging to the male student populace of Fallcreek. However, her phenomenal skill at deciphering and breaking near-impossible codes and puzzles, puts her in a different league than even the most hard-nosed womanizer is able to reach. Beautiful, cunning... Inaccessible? :-Description Amy Brookes is a character in ObsCure II. She is a student of Fallcreek University in the video game ObsCure II. Her romantic interests are Sven and Kenny. She is very good friends with Sven, Kenny, Corey, Jun and Mei. She is depressed when Mei dies and Sven dies. Appearance Amy Brookes is very attractive girl, she's a natural blonde who has pigtails for her hairstyle. She wears a light purple jacket with a violet tank which shows her cleavage. she also wears normal jeans with a belt and sneakers matching her jacket. Personality Besides being remarkably attractive, Amy is also an intelligent and down-to-earth girl. She is desired by Sven Hansen and Kenny Matthews. Their attentions surely tickles the girl, however, as it makes her very undecided as to which of these jocks she should choose. Background She was born in the City of Fallcreek and was a student in Fallcreek University. The fact that she was Miss Wet T-shirt of the campus has driven the male students to fantasize about her. All this attention and the flatter from a lot of boys, has risen her desire. She has a strong bond of friendship with Mei Wang and her sister Jun. Fallcreek Outbreak Party and the Woods She was hanging out with her friends when they sniff a strange flower. Afterward, she went to the party at the Brotherhood, where she waited outside in a bench for Sven, only to be found alone by Kenny, he convinced her to get inside, but, since coming without the Wang Twins, who knew the people inside (probably), the bouncer denied the entry to Kenny, which made them try to break into the Frat House by a window on the first floor, but after they got in, the madness had started, they found a wounded woman who advice them to grab a pistol in the safe, after grabbing it they returned to check on the girl, but it was too late, she mutated into an Amorphous, then the two would go on and meet the professor Richard James and later meet up with Mei and Corey. They all leave the party and see Sven almost get run over by somebody hijacking Corey's car. Corey runs after his car and fearing for Corey's safety she runs after him as Mei and Sven head to the college to get Jun. Kenny goes to the hospital to take his pill, since he run out of it, he finds Shannon and the both head to the hospital. Amy and Corey follow the mess made by his car's Driver. Corey mentions that it would be better to have with them his father's shotgun, so they continue until they found it shreded after falling from a risk, they kill the now mutated driver and retrieve the shotgun, while on the way also getting a Chainsaw. After that they ran around for a while in the forest until they witness a disfigured man dragging a body bag. They hide, but they were spotted by a group of Harpies. Hospital and Dam Their trip got them to the back entrance of the hospital, they fought some Harpies and broke in. Once inside they are contacted, via a walkie-talkie, by Mei and Sven. Corey, realizing he had left his girlfriend to chase a car, apologizes to her for his behavior. Meanwhile Mei and Sven are trying to re-enter the campus dormitory to save Jun from the monsters who now had invaded the whole city, but they failed and decide to join them in the entrance. Corey and Amy decide to get down to the ground floor, but by doing so, they enter in a room where Kenny and Shannon are searching for his medication. Kenny couldn't take it anymore and succumbs to the Mortifilia and expulses a great amount of Black Spores, which Amy and Corey escape from until getting to the elevator. Corey fixs it and they reunite with the group and, by the Professor's advice, they made a chemical dynamite to blow a weak wall so they can access the hospital's warehouse and from where they could take an ambulance to escape. After Corey and Sven clear the way, the whole group are ambush by a newly mutated Kenny who knocks her and Sven out. After the fight ends with the loss of Mei and Corey's impalement, they are transported in Stan's Van, she is shocked and saddened by this, and feels very sympathetic to Corey and comforts him while he is mourning her. However Stan is distracted by Shannon, inadvertently, and he's unavailable to dodge an Amorphous on the middle of the road and falls through a Railing and lands turn over in front of the Dam. Corey, Sven and her get unconscious, while Stan and Shannon go to clear the Dam so the group can rest a while, after a time she wakes up, and it's found by Kenny who takes her to the engine room of the dam and rapes her. Later the group fix a elevator to get them to the engine room, but they are surprise by Kenny once again, the professor burst out from a door to save them, Sven takes her out and Stan leave because of his meds, but Shannon and Corey stays to take revenge for Mei, after that they got separated from the professor and Stan, because of the fog, but was contacted by the Stan that told them that they were in Turtle Stone Island. In land they find a mausoleum, after solving a puzzle involving the tombstone and fighting several monsters, the two manage to enter the premises through a greenhouse, but as soon as they open the door she and Sven are attacked by the deformed man already seen by her wielding a chainsaw, Sven distract the monster ans sacrifice himself so she can escape, she runs inside the house and decides to hide inside a big clock, later to be found by Corey, Shannon, Stan and the Professor. School and Stadium Later on she and the rest of the group finds Sven hook into a meathook, while trying to call him, Jedidiah, who was hidden behind, impales his torso with his chainsaw, he flees the scene only to be persued by Stan and Shannon, she stays and mourns Sven, asking him to stay with him, which would result in Sven last words; "I'll Stay... With you...". After that the group reunite in the courtyard of Leafmore.While they are there she suffers strong contractions, a clear sign that sexual intercourse had with Kenny has caused the pregnancy (greatly speeds the details of Mortifilia proteins). While the boys go to end the root of nightmare once and for all, she and Shannon are approached by colleagues Richard; Members of the ΔΘГ Brotherhood who puts them into separated Ambulances. Amy, totally helpless because the fetus inside her is already almost about to be born, is loaded on an ambulance as it represents a great source of ΔΘГ's studies. The Brotherhood then manages to capture even Corey and Stan and bring everyone out of the infected area. However, Corey manages to break free, as well as Shannon and Stan and, although not together, trying to save Amy who is brought to the Lincoln Stadium.Amy is loaded on a helicopter for extraction, but Kenny punchs away the ΔΘГ men and the professor so he can retrieve his "seed", but he's faced by Corey, the 2 fights, but unfortunately, Corey is infected by Kenny and, soon to become his minion he decides to commits suicide. After a battle between 3 of the Leafmore Survivors, Amy is taken away in the helicopter by Richard James and a ΔΘГ member. While they are flying the girl gives birth to Kenny offspring that detonates the aircraft, probably killing all those on board and scattering black spores throughout the air. Her, Richard and the ΔΘГ member's fate is unknown. Skill and Aptitude Her unique ability is linked more to her brain than her beauty; is the only one able to decipher codes and see details where others would fail as well as being able to solve the most lucidly rearranging incomplete documents puzzles. Trivia * For the first part of the game her romantic interests are Sven and Kenny. Later on she takes a liking to Corey. Despite that, she still cares for Sven after his death in front of her. * When Amy is taken control of, along with Sven, after the events on Turtle Stone Island as Corey and Shannon, it can be seen that her thong from the first part of the game has now been removed, evidently by Kenny Matthews during the events of the Dam. Besides her appearance is slightly change, looking sicker and sicker as the game progresses. Gallery 03D4022600573980-c1-photo-oYToxOntzOjE6InciO2k6OTgwO30=-obscure2-ii.jpg Amy.png TheDarkness's Son.jpg ObsCureHDAmy.jpg LeafmoreAmy.jpg AmySleep.jpg AmyRape.jpg Amycry.jpg AmyContractions.jpg Amy - Jovana Batkovic.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:ObsCure II Category:ObsCure II Characters